


breaks.

by orphan_account



Category: American Singers RPF, Performer RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shifter thing is mostly based on Gun x Clover, Bey dates a shifter who is stuck shifting into the same 7 bodies every day, every week. It's tiring but the sex is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye, most of this is just an excuse for Bey to fuck multiple people and have it be fun. I mostly plan for the earlier parts to just be the simple life but later an actual journey or adventure will be played out. Besides, it's fantasy I can't have only one thing in it being fictional. I need an entire place, race, or world (:

                                       what the sun tastes like. **  
**

“ I’m looking for a certain flower. ” He says, his eyes are dancing his pink lips curling. His fingers tap the marble ware lightly. He’s wearing a cologne that smells like pine and it’s the first thing she notices.

She smiles, a bleary smile,  “ Ya’ gotta say the kind of flower first, big fella. follow me. ” A simple stride as she leaves the cash register. She’s wearing a pink tulle pleat dress that ends to her thighs, in pink heels. A little white apron on her waist that seems like it was just washed, her high ponytail of braids. Her pink little studs and the pink lipstick, keeping a scheme ( especially with the color of the shop ). _Cute_. The shop is stacked in flowers, all different sizes, and colors. However, the most interesting beauty was her.

Her voice was like the bells that rang when you open the door, bright and attention-taking. Her hips sway with the slow gait. He’s traveled his eyes to her back. There’s a scent that’s fresh on her, natural and fruity ( _who’s he kidding she works in a flower shop_! )

For a small shop, it seems to deceive many people from the inside. There’s a downstairs to it, where the huge basement is slathered in green colors and green plants pockets of artificial sunlight litter the walls. It’s like a fake jungle. Flowers from all across the world seem to be in here, and they make the rainbow. She smiles that big smile of hers, one that’s honey-sewn, a springtide calamity. She looks like she was a flower her earlier life, her smile all golden and cherub cheeks to go with it. He’s hit––– _badly_.

“ What flowers are you looking for, big fella. ” She says it softly, a sprinkle of cherry maraschino, a swan-song soft. She sounds so fragile, but she sounds so strong at the same time. She births joy out from her tongue, her lips all cherry pink. He smirks, hands in his pockets, a low whistle filling the buzzing room of water sprinkling and bugs.

“ I’m looking for a special flower, it’s really beautiful. ” He rubs his chin comically, “ I think its meaning is ‘ You’re cute, dinner at six next Saturday? ’ Oh _wait_ –––– I think I found it. ” He turns around his finger up in the air, lurching forward to her. Her little head cocked, citrine lips in a pout and cupid’s bow up and high. “ I think I found it. ” He says cheekily.

Beyoncé stutters, a spurting hemorrhage, “ I-I don’t think I got any flowers with that exact meaning in here––– _n’ I be good with flower meanings!_  Unless––– ” Aubrey’s finger touches her lip, he can feel the gloss sticking his thick finger. All the possible flavors all running in his head.

“ _It’s you_. ” He speaks slowly, “ I meant you. ”

Her face is light, a stutter staining her tongue, eyes wide-cast beneath a thick sweep of lashes; choked silence. She steps back from him, the unconscious lick of her lips as she backs away. The actions contrast from her eyes, they twinkle.

“ You don’t know me like that. ” She breathes,

“ I want to know you like that. ” He answers softly.

She pauses, her demeanor now fixed and that cute alien look of her face. A sigh rips from her throat, “ Listen. You’re cute and all––– ”

He raises a brow. “ So what’s the problem? ”

Bey gives him a mangled dirty look, “ I just met you. That’s what. ”

Aubrey laughs, his hands now in his pockets again, “ That’s not the reason _and you know it_. ”

Bey folds her arms, lightly leaning over a case of plants. “ Wouldn’t you like to know, big fella. ” He snorts.

Aubrey walks closer until her hand is pushed into his chest, “ So you’re gonna’ act like you didn’t flirt with me this second? ”

Beyoncé smiled a loose smile. “ I didn’t flirt  with ya’ right now. ” Both hands now pressed on his chest, a slow attempt to push him away––– which he obliges stepping back with a comically distraught face. His hands to his head, a whine buzzing and his hands lay on his head.

“ She’s playing hard to get! ” Aubrey moans, she laughs loudly, her eyes light up again like Christmas trees. Her heels clicking against the teal floor, “ It’s my specialty~! ” Aubrey has a golden simper on his face, brings his cheekbones and everything. She’s coaxing him to play a game he knows he can’t win or finish. He just wanted to get a little boo on the side for these days, not a puzzle. Yet, he liked the struggle. It’ll feel more important to him that way.

He follows her back up, her little accusations fluttering in her mouth, “ You think I’m going to let you get me easy? ”

Aubrey shrugs, “ I’ve got a big schedule! I need you to be easy on me. ” He grabs a random limping carnation from its family, pushing it toward her face. “ Is this enough? ”

“ Not really, but thank you I need to care for it.  ”Meadowlark angel, a perfect arch up and the fresh spike of the pink limp makes her chuckle, gently taking the carnation from his thick grip. She twirls it in her lithe fingers, a bite of her lips. “ Tell you what... ”

Bey points to the flowers in the brown pot, all thriving and growing, all colors and not. “ I want to know if you know you’re flower meanings. If you can get all five right, I’ll let you take me out.”

“ Do you care what place it is? the date? ” Beyoncé puts a hand on her hips. “ Oh, so confident you not even asking me what the are questions about specifically? ”

He wiggled his brows, “ Why shouldn’t I not be confident in something I’m good at? ” He argues. Bey wastes no time pointing a flower. A daisy, one with sugar petals and the sun in the middle. It’s laughing in the midst of its love ones. Beyoncé taps it lightly, pollen dusting her fingers.

“ What’s the meaning of a daisy?” She asks wearily and Aubrey groans inwardly, of course, she would ask this. _Idiot_. This is a flower ( specifically plant ) shop, that she owned. Aubrey sucked air through his teeth. Bad choice, he didn’t know shit about flowers maybe the others do but not him. Maybe what rose meant, which he was pretty sure love or sex. He wandered his eyes, there had to be something like some kind of–––––– _There!_

There was a purple poster in a purple floral background and curly font, _Flower Symbolism_ , it read and down where the list of certain flowers. The poster just barely in his sight, if he looked too hard she might notice.

‘ _Daisy, daisy, daisy_. ’ He mouthed, his eyes looking slowly through the poster. A slow whistle as Beyoncé tapped her heel lightly.

 _Daisy - Innocence, Purity_.

“ Purity? ” Aubrey repeats, “ I’m guessing, though, haven’t done this in a bit. ”

Bey rose a brow, waxing curve of her lip up and a little recognition to his knowledge, “ Okay. pretty good, fella. ” She turns completely pointing towards a flower on the other side of the room, he’s guessing it’s the Orange Rose.

“ Rose Orange. ” _~~Nevermind.~~_  Bey tells, “ How about that meaning? ”

His hands slip into his pockets, “ Fascination. ” _ ~~Like he is towards her.~~_

“ Iris Blue. ”

“ Faith, Hope. ”

“ Gloxinia. ”

His eyes scan the poster, “ Love at first sigh––––” His eyes land back on her, a champagne kind of laugh from her as she walked forward. Her slender arms wrap around his neck. Pulling him down quickly as his hands secured at her waist. His legs lean and her leg up, it’s like the pausing of a dance. An exuberant flash of youth in her eyes and ink lashes lower ( _dripping in some kind of lust)_ ). She’s effervescent in a glass, like sparkling wine. Her actions are smooth and her waist feels perfect.

“ Love. At. First. sight. ” She finishes for him, “ You think I didn’t see you staring at the poster? You a big goof. ” The grip on her waist tightens.

She’s a tease, and her posy lips all puckered up and with her spraying kindness. Her warmth. A skin to soul connection. He wants to carry her away, get her skin all red in places where she can’t cover. Wants to see her fluster and cry out his name in harsh bated breath. Wants to squeeze her f _uck me-fuck me hips!_  when there's no clothes in the way **_and_** –––– He’s thinking too far. He doesn’t need all that ( _yet_ ) what he really wants ( _for now_ ) is to get her blush at their date. Make her laugh that melting laugh once again. He’s missing it too much.

“ Well, you caught me. ” A simper dancing on his lips, “ But you didn’t say I couldn’t cheat, so I’m just waiting for you to say yes. ”

She laughs that laugh and _God!_ He’s stricken, _again_. “ Well, you’re right. I didn’t. ”

She leans closer, there’s a swaft of vanilla from her lips, sultry blinks and gleaming teeth.

“ But, I wanna do one more. ” He drops her from his grasp, “ Oh come on! ” Aubrey moans, “ Just say yes, _ **you’re killing me!**_  ”

Bey giggles, her fingers covering glossy lips, a syrup hum from her lips as her other hand pointed to the ceiling. “ You don’t even need me to tell you. ”

Aubrey raised a brow but slowly allowed his eyes to see the surprise, and he truly laughed. There up and hooked to the ceiling, live and healthy. Were a string of mistletoe, in a nice light pot. He had to laugh, it was such a move. Like she planned it all before, like she had the same thought in her head when they saw each other:

‘ I’m gonna make her mine. ’

Aubrey’s grin couldn’t seem any bigger, “ It’s not even season yet but, ” It’s a quick pull by her hand until they’re sticking bodies, her chin up and she’s looking like those ‘ cherubs ’ with her tongue out and her eyes bright. “ I’m not even going to ask twice. ”

It’s a flurry, when he dips her, she tastes like so much–––– he swears he’s seeing colors. Her tongue gliding with his, a brilliant display of beatitude when she lowers her lashes. Sincerity and popping light. Her moans sound like hymnals. She’s grabbing his shirt like she wants to rip it off him right then and now. Moue slurs wanton and her thigh hikes up his waist. His hand gripping in place, he’s got jean pants; there’s no way she can feel his hard-on. _He just wants to move a little more to the table over there so he can get a real feel of her ass_ –––

“ J-Juju? ”

Beyoncé flings herself off of him, enough for him to stumble to the ground while she re-adjusts her skirt and hair. He looks forward, a little in annoyance to see it’s another guy. It’s, even more, when he’s holding some flower.

‘ _This is a flower shop, nigga_. ‘ His eyes narrow. ‘ _She probably already got that flower in here’_

It’s some kid with glasses, thick glasses, and his face is redder than the roses here. Long dark hair that stops to his neck, he can see something in his mouth glinting. He could guess he has braces, the flower he has in the pot is big and yellow looks like those dandelions but bigger and wider. He’s wearing some goofy shirt with Star Trek in big ugly font and shoes that seem to belong to the 60s.

The kid’s mouth is wide open, his eyes watery, and he stutters. Beyoncé walked forward to him, arms wide and open as the kid fell into her embrace. ‘ _Whatever_. ’ Aubrey sneers, ‘ _He’s hugging her but I’m kissing her._  ’

“ Rivers. I missed you~. ” Beyoncé smiles, and it’s the sound of a double dragon made of rubies laugh, it’s a blessing to her complexion. Zealously grabs her by the face when her whole face soon screams delight. A childish fervor when she snatches the pot from his hand. A little hop on her feet, vermilion darling squeal in her throat as she eyes the flower with glee. “ Is this _Snowdonia Hawkweed_? I thought these were extinct? ”

River’s face slightly rests to her excitement, but it’s redder than before. He pushes his glasses up, metal smile up gaining the light on it. “ Y-Y-Yeah! I know! However, that was in 1953! Lo’ and behold they’re not we discovered them again 2002! It was hard to get my hands on one but for you!–––– ” His eyes look to Aubrey, who’s glare is intense, the full masculinity of him scares him that he looks down to the ground, eyes almost watering again. Compared to him, he was never a match. His eyes flicker to her expecting face, brows up like he’s about to tell her good news, it’s embarrassing to him.

“ For you, my friend, I guess I could do it. ” His fingers scratch lightly at his cheek. Beyoncé coos at the remark, already one side hugging him to a certain death. “ Oo, I jus’ love you! love you, love you, lo~ove you! ”

“ Thank you so much, I just–– wow! Do you see this? Do you see this?” Bey twirls to Aubrey, her face lighting in joy. “ My dude, do you see this? ”

Aubrey smiles tightly, ‘ _She doesn't even know my name, yet_. ’. He tucks his hands into his pockets again, “  It’s lovely but I’ll catch you later.. Since you seem to have some catching up to do. ”

Can she not see that this guy is intensely interested in her? Or was it that she blocks out all ugly people off her mind as interest?

Bey’s face drops entirely, a mad dash of heels towards him as eyes are filled with confusion. “ _No_! Stay I need to tell you––– ” Swiftly, she looks to Rivers. Sadly conflicted, as she smiles lightly, hands in a pleading motion.

“ Rivers, I’ll catch you later, I just––– I need to talk to him for a bit, okay? I’ll skype you later. ” A hand rested on his chest, the other carrying the pot. Rivers bites his lips, head now to the ground again before looking up lightly.

“ P-Promise? ” His eyes look like bug eyes to Aubrey but apparently it must look like puppy’s eyes to her because she nods feverishly, hugging him tightly and sending kisses to his cheeks again. “ I promise! ”

With that, he’s out like a flash and she sighs heavily. Looking back to Aubrey sheepishly.

“ Sorry, about all that. ” Beyoncé giggled, “ I know I dork out a lot, um but your name? n’ number? I’m so embarrassed, I jus––– ”

“ Aubrey, Drake. 310-416-6891. ” He smiles lightly again, “ That guy has a huge crush on you, you know that right? ”

“ Beyoncé. People call me a lot of names, haha. And please, Rivers doesn’t like me like that. We’re just friends. ”

“ Not to be rude, but the way he looked like he was shitting in his pants? You have to be kidding me, that dude was heartbroken. ”

“ Stop it! ” Bey pouted, “ Besides, even if he did.”  She lowered the plant near dandelions. A wink at his direction. “ I’m kind of interested in someone else.. ”

Aubrey took the hint, his hand now again on her waist, “ Oh really? do you know if they like you back? ” Bey giggled her hand on his before leaning on his embrace. “ _Ye_ , I do. ”

“ And why is that? ”

“ Because who wouldn’t be in love with me? ” She laughs gold, a backstreet-babe, honeysuckle lips in a curve again. He can only be mum in agreement and take her lips, “ You’re right, you’ve got to be crazy not to. ”

It’s not even three seconds until there is a flooding of men pounding at the door, stopping them once again at their actions. She pushes away from him, both a teeth-widening green on both.

“ _Next Saturday_? ”

“ _Next Saturday_. ”


End file.
